2 JART Ten Years Later
by MrJasonBloke
Summary: Chapter 1, It's been ten years since Bart visited Jason in America. Now he is making his way back there with some news for Jason... Chapter 2, It's six months on from our last chapter and things aren't going as smoothly...especially for Jason.
1. Chapter 1

A young man walked along the beach carrying a rucksack. He was on his way home from a training session and was eager to share the latest news with his Dad. He was short in stature, but had an athletic build. He had his shirt tied loosely around his waist which showed off his well-toned physique. You would have had to look closely to even notice the now barely visible scars on his chest. You wouldn't stop to think that there was anything unusual about him. You wouldn't stop and think that he was once a girl. For this young man was Jason Costello.

Ten years had past since he had arrived in California and so much had happened since then. He had all but obliterated Jasmine from his life, there was no longer any trace of her. Jason had made a name for himself since he had arrived in America. He was now a pro-footballer, just as his Dad had been and he had moved out of the apartment that he had shared with his Dad and bought his own place. Jason was happy with life and it was about to get even better. Earlier that day, Jason had received an e-mail from Bart. He was coming over to see Jason and Bart had some news of his own. Bart McQueen was now a well-known street artist and was making a good living out of his art. He had come a long way from his school days when he was spraying graffiti on school property.

Jason was both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing Bart again. The pair were constantly in touch via Skype and e-mail, but this would be the first time that the two lads had met up since Bart had visited ten years ago. Bart had been through Jason's gradual transformation with him. When Jason started on testosterone, he had shared the news with Bart. When he finally had his chest surgery done, Jason skyped Bart to show him the results. But being mates over a webcam is one thing, Jason was feeling uneasy about how Bart would feel when he saw him in person. He wasn't going to have to wait long to find out.

Jason went to meet Bart at the airport. He stood in the terminal in nervous anticipation. Jason could feel his heart rate increasing, and then...Bart emerged and was walking towards him. Bart was now sporting designer stubble on his face, but his general appearance and manner was unchanged. He walked straight up to Jason and gave him a bear hug. ''Alright, mate. I can't believe it's taken this long to get back here. How you doing, Jase?''

Jason grinned. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Bart. Bart looked back at Jason and realised that those feelings were still there. He still loved Jason.

Jason grabbed Bart's bags and asked him, ''What's all this for? How long are you planning to stay?'' ''I'll tell you all about it on the way back to yours.'' said Bart.

In the car, Bart explained to Jason that he had now made enough money to make his own way and that he had come to a decision. ''You know I said that I would come back when I could. Well It's more than that.'' said Bart. There was a sudden pause. ''Bart, out with it,'' said Jason. ''I couldn't carry on the way I was,'' continued Bart, ''Something was missing.'' Bart glanced over at Jason. Jason pulled over and stopped the car. ''Bart are you trying to tell me that you have dropped everything and come out here - for me!'' ''Yeah.'' replied Bart, looking at the floor as if he didn't know what was coming next. ''You crazy...'' Jason stopped mid-sentence and threw his arms around Bart. Then he looked at Bart's left hand, and there was the tattoo. Jason put his left hand next to Bart's, ''You've always got me, remember.'' said Jason. ''Always,'' replied Bart. Jason started the car again and they carried on to Jason's beachside apartment.

As they pulled up onto the drive of Jason's home, Bart jokingly remarked, ''Well there must be money in being a footy player then.'' Jason gave Bart a playful shove and showed him in. ''Come on in, I guess this is your home now,'' said Jason, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He had worried about how Bart would be towards him, but he needn't have worried. It was just how it had been ten years ago. Jason showed Bart around the apartment. Then Bart asked, ''Which is my room then?'' ''This one,'' and Jason showed Bart into his bedroom. ''That's if you are ok with that'' said Jason. Bart smiled, ''No sleeping bag?''. ''No sleeping bag this time'' replied Jason, ''Just me''. Bart stood looking at Jason and wondered to himself why he had taken so long to realise that he loved him. He felt that he had wasted so much time, but Bart was going to make up for it. The two lads headed outside and onto the beach. It was early evening and the waves were gently lapping against the sand. Sitting on the golden sand, Jason lent against Bart's shoulder and the two sat in silence listening to the waves.

After a while, Bart asked Jason,''Has there been anyone else in your life in the past ten years.'' Jason, shocked by this question, sat up and looked at Bart, saying ''Why did you ask that?'' Bart replied, ''Well you are a gorgeous looking bloke, there must have been someone.'' ''Eh, no.'' replied Jason. ''I haven't really made a point of saying that I'm gay, because I haven't had to. There hasn't been anyone in my life, only you Bart McQueen.'' ''Really?'' replied Bart. ''You're the one, Bart. I don't want anyone else'' ''Jase, love you,'' said Bart and put an arm around Jason. ''Come on, let's go home. I've got training tomorrow,'' said Jason.

The next morning, Jason woke up and looked at Bart, who was still sound asleep beside him. Jason didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay there looking at Bart, his boyfriend. Yes, Bart was his boyfriend and Jason couldn't contain how he felt. He was just so happy. But he couldn't be late for training, people will wonder what's going on, he was never late. ''Oh well,'' said Jason to himself and headed off to get ready. Jason had never gotten tired of seeing his flat chest in the mirror and knowing that he would never have to use a binder again. He could look at himself in the mirror and be happy with the man that stared back at him. Then he saw another face in the mirror. Bart had snook up behind him. ''Morning, Jase.'' said Bart, ''Why didn't you wake me?'' ''Didn't want to,'' Jason replied. Bart grabbed Jason around the waist and lent his chin on Jason's shoulder. ''Do you want to come and watch my training session?'' Jason asked. ''Sure, why not. I have been waiting to catch a glimpse of the Costello 'magic' in action!'' Bart said cheekily. Jason finished getting ready and grabbed his kit bag. ''I'm gonna be late.'' Jason said, ''Come on!''


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Costello sat at the kitchen table with his face in his hands. The apartment was in darkness and an eerie silence crept through the building. He was alone. Jason wanted to cry, but the testosterone that was surging through his body wouldn't let him.

Two days earlier, he and Bart had had a blazing row...

Bart had confronted Jason about not being upfront with other people about being gay and Jason had laid into him.

''Are you ashamed of who you are, Jase?'' Bart shouted.

''Of course I'm not!'' replied Jason.

''Then why won't you tell anyone that you are gay?" questioned Bart.

''Do you have any idea what it is like for people like me, people who are in the spotlight?''

Jason continued, "If others knew I was transgender, let alone gay, the press would have a field day and my career would probably be over. Star striker or not, I can't take that risk.''

Bart wouldn't let it go.

''Are you ashamed of me then, is that what it is?''

''No, Bart.'' replied Jason. ''But what about you?'' said Jason sharply.

''Eh?'' said Bart puzzled.

''Well, if you are with me then you must be gay. Why don't YOU come out?" shouted Jason.

Jason was both confused and upset about Bart's behaviour towards him. He knew that he shouldn't have said that, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't help himself.

''I'm not gay,'' said Bart.

''How is that possible?'' said Jason, ''If you are with me, a guy, then you ARE gay!'' ''You are the one who is ashamed Bart.''

Bart raised his fist. At that moment, he wanted to hit Jason. But as he was about to throw a punch, he saw the look in Jason's eyes. Bart couldn't do it.

Jason mumbled under his breath, looking at the floor. ''Get out.''

''What?'' replied Bart.

Jason shouted at Bart, ''Just get out, I don't care where you go or what you do, just get out!''

Bart walked out of the apartment. Jason fell to the floor, exhausted, tears starting to stream down his face.

So now Jason sat in the dark. His mind was blank. He hadn't slept or eaten properly for two days. Right at that moment he didn't care about anything. He hadn't been outside the apartment since the row with Bart and had called his Coach with the excuse that he couldn't go to training because he had come down with a virus. he didn't want to do anything. He didn't even know where Bart was and was trying to act like he didn't care.

Jason wandered over to the sink to get a glass of water. Suddenly, without thinking about it, he picked up the knife off the draining board and stood there with it close to his wrist. Jason looked at what he was doing and the knife dropped to the floor. He didn't want to go down that path again. He knew that he needed to get out of the apartment and get some air.

Walking slowly up the beach, Jason felt numb. He could feel the cool air hitting his face, but he felt as though he could have been a million miles away. Stopping for a minute, Jason sat down on the sand, unaware that he was being watched.

Bart stood some distance away, looking at Jason sitting motionless on the sand. Bart had spent the last two nights sleeping rough on the beach. He didn't know what he was going to do. Should he go over there and talk to Jason? Events, however, were about to make his mind up for him.

Jason looked out at the ocean. He felt desperate. What was all this for if he didn't have Bart? His success was worth nothing without him. He hadn't asked for any of this. He didn't ask to be born with a girl's body, he hadn't wanted his family to be torn apart and he didn't ask Bart to come out there. He had wanted to make a clean break of things and now he was completely shattered. Jason reached into his pocket, pulled out his penknife and sat there.

Bart suddenly noticed that something wasn't right. He began to walk over to where Jason was sitting. Jason then slumped to the ground and Bart's walk became a run.

''Jase!'' shouted Bart. Bart fell to the ground at Jason's side, who was now barely conscious. Bart looked at Jason's wrists.

''No, Jase, what have you done.'' shouted Bart, panicked.

Bart began to rip at his shirt and tried his best to tourniquet Jason's wrists with the fabric in a bid to reduce the blood flow.

"Jase, stay with me, please.'' Bart pleaded.

Bart ran to the nearby lifeguard post and explained the situation.

''I need an ambulance quick, my mate's gonna die if we don't get help to him quickly, he'll bleed to death, please hurry.''

Bart ran back to Jason.

Bart held him as he waited for help to arrive.

"Don't you go anywhere without me Jase, you hear me?''

Jason finally fell unconscious.

''Jase?'' Bart's breathing quickened. ''I'm sorry for what I said, please...Jason!"

Later...

Bart came to. He didn't know where he was, then he remembered.

Help had got to Jason just in time. He was in a bad way when he reached the hospital, but now, having received the necessary treatment, he was out of danger. Bart hadn't left the hospital since Jason's admittance and he was about to see him for the first time since the incident.

Jason opened his eyes and when he saw Bart, a smile started to form.

"You don't have to say anything, I'll just sit here." said Bart.

"I'm sorry..." Jason said quietly.

"I just want to ask one thing," said Bart ''Why?''

Jason replied, ''To be honest, I don't know. I just couldn't see any future. I keep who I really am hidden from everyone else...and you had gone...so...''

"forget all of what I said before,'' said Bart ''I was being an idiot, 'labels' don't matter, love does.'' Bart continued, ''I nearly lost you back there, I couldn't bear it.''

"Are we OK then?'' asked Jason.

''We are more than OK,'' replied Bart. ''Look, we can talk later. Just rest and I'll be right here when you wake up.''

Bart held Jason's hand as he drifted off to sleep, still with the smile on his face.


End file.
